


Jensen Ackles Imagines

by GiftofDreams



Series: Actor Imagines [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftofDreams/pseuds/GiftofDreams
Summary: Jensen loves spoiling Y/N and sometimes it gets certain comments that make her feel bad since being spoiled is a bittersweet thing.





	1. The Start of Imagines with Jensen Ackles

  

 

This "book" will be dedicated for all the imagines I write for Jensen Ackles. Let me know if you guys have any requests which you can send through Tumblr messages or Tumblr asks. You can find me at Wattpad too as my name is GiftofDream there as well. Thank you for reading and let me know what you guys think of everything I write!♡


	2. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen loves spoiling Y/N and sometimes it gets certain comments that make her feel bad since being spoiled is a bittersweet thing.

 

Jensen loved spoiling Y/N; after all, that is what he lived for. He loved seeing her reactions when she bought her things, things that she always wanted but couldn’t have. The first expensive gift he bought her was a Cartier bracelet. Specifically, two of them because he knew how much she liked them. And Y/N was raised to never refuse a gift from someone, knowing it made the person look and feel bad, so she accepted it and promised to repay him in any way possible. That was when they were dating for a few months but as their relationship grew, his spoiling grew as well.

Whenever he saw her looking at something he would buy it for her. Y/N learn after a few months that Jensen loved showing his love and he had no problem with spoiling the people he loved. But sometimes it made Y/N feel bad since she never worked for the things he bought her. She didn’t want him to think he needed to buy her things, that she knew he loved her without the materialistic objects. That’s what she told him when he proposed with a very expensive ring, which was her dream ring as apparently, he talked to her friend who gave him her Pinterest page that was filled with the ring she always wanted. And to say that Y/N loved it would be an understatement as she loved every other gift he bought her. But surely, it was a bittersweet

It made her feel worse whenever anyone pointed the number of gifts Jensen bought her or when they think that is the only reason why she said ‘yes’ to marry him. Many people didn’t understand why she continued to work as they always mentioned that being a teacher never paid that well. Especially since she didn’t need the money when she was married to an actor. But that was the thing, Y/N never cared for money and she loved her job just because she was always surrounded by love and innocence. She never married Jensen because of his success nor for his money. She married him because he reminded her what favorite love consisted of and most importantly he made her happy.

**********

It was during a week where Y/N was cleaning out her closet as she normally did once it got too crowded. causing He had been home for a few months since the show was hiatus until the next season; which was perfect. Y/N missed having Jensen around and whenever he was around, it seemed like she could never have enough of him.

As Y/N cleaned out her closer, she played her favorite songs which made her sways her lips to the rhythmic beat. But, as always, she didn’t notice Jensen standing in the doorway; loving the view in front of him. He let out a soft chuckle making Y/N shake her head as she slowed down her actions.

 “Don’t mind me, I’m just here to enjoy the show,” Jensen smirked and it grew as he noticed the hint of pink that was creeping along Y/N’s cheeks.

 “Well, the show is over. For now” Y/N winked and chuckled as she went back to her organizing. “What’s up?”

 “I wanted to see if you were down to head to the mall, even though we don’t need any more clothes. But you know we could walk around, grab some frozen yogurt, whatever you want babe.” Y/N looked around their closet and nodded her head; knowing they didn’t need any more clothes. But she loved the idea of spending her day with Jensen, goofing around the mall like they used to do.

 “Yeah, why not,” she shrugged, “but we can’t buy any more clothes, clearly we have more than enough. So promise me you won’t buy or convince me to buy anything.”

 “I promise,” Jensen nodded, giving Y/N a kiss before going to grab his things and headed to the garage. “Only if you promise to continue your little show,” Jensen smirked causing Y/N to let out a laugh. “I’m serious!

**********

Thankfully the mall wasn’t too packed and not a lot of people stopped Jensen; which was even more perfect. Don’t get it twisted, Jensen and Y/N both loved their fans, they were a family more than they were fans. However, sometimes the two of them wanted to go out and have time for themselves. It had been awhile since they arrived and as they walked through the mall, Y/N was proud of herself and Jensen for passing by their favorite stores and not get sucked into buying anything. That was before they spotted the store that always made Y/N happy, Sephora.

They made it to Sephora since Y/N remembered a few things that she needed, and made a vow to herself to not go overboard. Yet somehow the few things she got made the total be in the hundreds which made her think of putting back one of the items; knowing that she truly didn’t need it. But before she could tell the cashier, Jensen stepped forward as he knew what Y/N was thinking and took matters into his own hands.

“It’s okay sweetheart, I got this,” Jensen smiled as he pulled out his wallet, and the cashier couldn’t help but smile at the nice gesture.

“The pros of being married,” the cashier joked and Y/N gave her a small chuckle. Despite it being a joke, it was enough to make Y/N to feel guilty especially since Jensen spent his money on something she had enough of. As they walked out of makeup the store, Y/N looked at the tiny bag that seemed like it was mocking her as she could only thank Jensen.

 “Thank you, J but I really don’t need these.”

“I know but you deserve it, plus this is the only thing you like buying,” with that Jensen held her hand as they continued their walk around the mall, occasionally stopping to take a few pictures with some fans. The next few hours involved them laughing and telling each other jokes or stories about the little things that they remembered. Until Y/N’s attention was taken by the beautiful display that was in the window of the Michael Kors store.

 Jensen slowed down his steps as he finally noticed that his wife wasn’t next to him and turned as he caught her looking at the newest collection.

 “Do you want to go inside?” He asked, but Y/N was shaking her head before he could finish his sentence knowing that he would end up buying something for her. Despite her protests, Jensen dragged her into the store with him and allowed her to look at the newest collection. After all, it was a distraction for him to he get one of the workers to grab him one of the bags that Y/N was looking at. Y/N turned to Jensen expecting them to leave but her heart dropped as he was standing at the counter paying the bag she was looking at. She walked up to him and asked him to bend down as she whispered in his eat, 

“Jensen, I don’t want it nor do I do I need it.”

“Your eyes say otherwise sweetheart,” Jensen chuckled as did the cashier. “It’s okay baby, it’s a gift from me to you.” Y/N heart dropped as she saw the total being displayed on the screen and as Jensen got out his wallet to buy her yet another expensive gift.

 “Being a married to a celebrity has its blessings, huh?” The cashier joked, clearly recognizing Jensen. Y/N let out a soft chuckle but her stomach turned with the feeling of guilt and even though she continued to smile. At that moment Jensen knew there was something wrong; after all, he knew Y/N better than anyone else. However, she continued to try to look unfazed, not wanting to make Jensen feel bad. Instead of one, now both bags were beginning to taunt her. The couple stopped to get themselves Frozen Yogurt before Jensen offered to go home and Y/N happily obliged; not wanting Jensen to buy anything else.

**********

During their ride home, Y/N was quiet not knowing what to say or if she even needed to say anything. She didn’t want him to feel bad for buying her gifts but sometimes she felt like Jensen didn’t want her to use the money she earned; like he was afraid that she wouldn’t able to earn them back. She knew it was because he loved to spoil her but sometimes it made her feel like a child, needing others to buy the things she wanted. 

Once they arrived, Jensen decided to get the shopping from the car as Y/N walked into their house, sighing once the air conditioning hit her heated body. She walked to the cupboards grabbing a cup and poured herself a cup of iced water while Jensen mirrored her exact reactions as he walked to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. He sighed as he kept on eye out for Y/N as she sat down, pretending like nothing was bothering her.

“Y/N,” Jensen called out. Y/N hummed knowing what he wanted to talk about, but Y/N wasn’t one to talk about something until after. Until the dark hours of the night, when she felt safe to let her walls down. After the moment had passed. “Sweetheart, you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Y/N smiled, she scolded herself forgetting that Jensen could always see through her act. Jensen walked towards her, held her hands as he sat down at one of the stools.

 “Because I know you and I know when you’re enjoying something and you weren’t enjoying the joke that the cashier said so what’s going on? Did I do something?” There was a pause of silence as Y/N thought of an appropriate answer.

 “Kind of,” she finally admitted in a whisper making Jensen tense up, despite asking the question he wasn’t expecting that answer. “It’s just I feel bad making you buy these and I know you mean well but sometimes I feel like you think I can’t handle myself since I’m a teacher you need to buy me the expensive things.”

“Sweetheart, you know I don’t think that.”

 “I know, but sometimes it comes off like that and then it makes me feel worse when people think that’s why I married you.” Y/N replied before taking a deep breath.

“Like the comment that the cashier made,” Jensen said as he started to figure out what Y/N was talking about and he started to understand where she was coming from. “Y/N/N, I’m sorry and I want you to know that I don’t think you can’t handle yourself. If anything, I would be the one who can’t handle myself without you. It’s just I love spoiling the people I love and I feel like it’s a way for me to pay you back for always being my side,” Jensen sighed before continuing. “And besides you kept on looking at that bag and I knew you liked it, you never ask for things so it was my chance to buy it for you,” Jensen shrugged and Y/N smiled. She stepped between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

“Thank you, Jensen. I really appreciate it but you don’t need to buy things for me. I don’t ask for things because the love you surround me with is enough and I don’t need things to make me happy, you make me happy and having you around is more than enough.

“God, I love you,” Jensen breathed as he cupped your cheeks in his hands and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. As the two of you were heating up the kiss, Jensen pulled away making you huff with an arched brow, causing him to chuckle. “Just wait, I was thinking we should return the bag since you don’t really want it,” Jensen teased and you narrowed your eyes at him.

“Haha, very funny Ackles but you can’t take back a gift that you already gifted to someone. But you know what you can do?” Y/N whispered.

“Hmm?”

 "You can let me spoil you for once and allow me to finish the show I started,“ Y/N smirked as she walked out of the kitchen and it wasn’t too long before she heard the flee of curses that Jensen let out as he followed her trail up to their bedroom.

 "You’re going to be the death of me Y/N,” Jensen breathed and smiled as Y/N let out a giggle. It was that day when the tables were turned and when Y/N was finally able to spoil Jensen. Which confused him even more about why she didn’t like being spoiled because that night was the best night of his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think ♡


End file.
